


SF Love Stories: 'Forever Is Too Short'

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 'interview' with Heavy and Medic in 1984 about love and relationships. (Based on a real and wonderful interview of a gay couple who've been together for 60 years by The Oregonian. Also a sequel to Meine Sonne.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SF Love Stories: 'Forever Is Too Short'

**Author's Note:**

> To those who haven't read Meine Sonne yet, this 'interview' will be spoilerish for it and is pretty much a sequel to it, so read at your discretion. This 'interview' and Heavy/Medic picture was inspired by the [real interview](http://www.oregonlive.com/living/index.ssf/2013/01/northwest_love_stories_for_60.html) of a gay couple who've been together for 60 years. Be prepared for major feels when reading it. And yes, I know a journalist would never write out their accents, but it's a deliberate move on my part to make Heavy and Medic really feel like _them_ in interview. ~~That and I don't want The Oregonian to come after me for using their questions verbatim. Sorry, fellas! Just a little fandom fun here.~~

**_by The Family Business on January 5th, 1984_ **

[ __ ](http://giddytf2.tumblr.com/image/39737808845)

Heavy and Medic will celebrate 16 years together on June 9. The couple met in New Mexico in 1968. Heavy was a heavy weapons engineer and tester, and Medic was a doctor who'd just left New York and was seeking work elsewhere in the country.

Heavy, 61, is a youth boxing coach at the Jamestown Community Center and Medic, 67, has been a successful pediatrician for 15 years. This year, they volunteered for the non-profit San Francisco Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender Pride Celebration Committee; Heavy as a safety monitor and Medic as one of the medical volunteers. 

The Family Business caught up with the couple in their San Francisco Bay Area home, which they share with their fifteen doves and a four-month-old Samoyed, to learn their secrets for a happy, healthy and long-lasting relationship.

**Q: How did you meet?**

**Heavy:** I come to America during Vorld Var II. I vorked as weapon engineer for American military for many years, then vas hired for job in New Mexico desert by TF Industries. It vas for, _uh_ , personal security project. I did not know who I vould vork vith until I reach the vork location, so it vas only there I met Doktor. There vere seven other men, but Doktor vas like no other. He vas like … handsome _angel_ from heaven. Vhen I saw him for first time, it vas like _magic_. Like it vas _fate_. I vas so nervous saying hello I forgot how to speak English vhen he looked at me, so I just hug him and kiss him on cheeks instead. I vas so embarrassed, but I had to try again at dinner time to talk vith him. Something inside me vas stronger than my shame. It told me I must say hello, I must _connect_ vith this man, or I vill regret for rest of my life.

 **Medic:** I came to America after zhe second vorld var. I vas almost interned (under the Alien Enemy Act of 1798) in zhe late forties, but I escaped zhat due to my medical background. I had vanderlust, und vould move from time to time to experience vorking in different states. Before vorking for TF Industries, I vas vorking for a hospital in New York, but zhat ended vhen zhere vas a … _conflict_ between my employers und I over a patient. However, it vas quickly resolved und I vas given zhe opportunity to vork for TF Industries in New Mexico. I remember zhe _heat_ of zhe desert. It made me hot-tempered, anti-social. I did not feel like speaking to anyone und zhought I could make a run for zhe Infirmary. But zhen a huge, _incredibly_ attractive man vith zhe _largest_ arms und hands I ever saw appeared before me. He vas smiling at me. His face, his very _being_ seemed to glow like zhe sun. It vas so _magnificent_ a sight zhat I could not move a muscle or speak. I could only stare. I zhink he assumed my silence vas a _rebuff_ , so he just grabbed me und kissed me.

 **Heavy:** I did not think. Vas usual in Russia for man to greet friend that vay in the old days.

 **Medic:** Ah, but I vasn’t a _friend_ yet, vas I?

 **Heavy:** Nyet … but I fell in love vith you at first sight, so you might as vell have been my husband already.

 **Medic:** Look at zhis grinning, sentimental, old fool. Zhe mushy _opuses_ I’ve had to hear from him all zhese years!

 **Heavy:** He says that, but he alvays ask for more. Last year for fifteenth anniversary, he make me write down our love story I told him after dinner so he can read it anyvhere he go. Look who is grinning, sentimental, old fool now!

**Q: How did you decide to spend your lives together?**

**Heavy:** I alvays had dream to settle down in peaceful suburb in California. I vas tired of being alone. I just did not vant to admit it then, until I meet Doktor. Vhen I did, there vas part of me that already knew he vas the one. Vhen he came into my life, everything else vas so small compare to him. He vas, and is all that matters to me. From the moment ve saw and touched each other, ve become each other’s sun, each other’s life and love. I ask him to live vith me in California on last day of job in New Mexico. I knew if I did not ask, I vould never see him again. The thought of him not being in my life made me vant to die. That feeling vas stronger than my fear he vould say no. So vhen I asked, I did not think twice. He looked at me for so long … then he jumped on me and vould not let me go. And ve stood there in sunlight for long, long time.

 **Medic:** I couldn’t believe it at first vhen he asked. I zhought he vas joking. I zhought, vhat did he vant vith an odd, old man like me? But he vas serious. I never saw him so serious, so sincere about somezhing before. I vas already madly in love vith him from zhe first day ve met, und once he told me his dream, it became mine too. There vas nothing else I vanted but to spend zhe rest of my life vith him.

 **Heavy:** Actually, he also vanted mad scientist lab to make tentacle men, but I say better to invest in clinic for babies. Babies are cute. Alvays vill be babies as long as people exist.

 **Medic:** I did not say zhat!

 **Heavy:** Da, you did. You say, “I vant to make army of men vith octopus tentacle so ve can take over whole vorld! Hahaha!” And as you can see, Doktor is also very cute vhen he is trying not to smile.

 **Medic:** Vas it really fifteen years ago zhat you asked me to spend zhe rest of our lives together? It feels as if it vas only yesterday.

 **Heavy:** Time flies so fast, moy darogoi. I vish ve could slow it down. Make every day last ten times longer.

 **Medic:** At zhis rate, forever is too short. Far too short, mein Liebling.

**Q: What is the legal status of your relationship?**

**Medic:** Legal, illegal … zhese vords do not apply to our relationship. Zhey are irrelevant.

 **Heavy:** Da. Ve are as married as any other couple in the vorld. Ve married each other by ourselves right here in our garden. Ve do not need approval of other people to know our love is real and true. But one day, if marriage for gay people like us become legal, if ve live long enough for that, ve vill marry legally also. However, it vill not change vhat ve already feel for each other. Ve do not need paper and ink stamp to know how much ve love each other.

**Q: What do you enjoy doing together?**

**Medic:** Everything.

 **Heavy:** Da, _everything_! Everything is better vith Doktor. Ve take valks in the park. Ve go to the beach vhen there is not too many people. Ve like to travel the country and experience different lifestyles and cultures in different cities, visit friends who live in other states. Ve like to cook. Take care of our garden, our pets. Have dinner, fun, talk vith friends vhen they visit and stay vith us. Doktor is very good at playing violin, so I like to listen. He like to listen to me sing, and sometimes ve also slow dance in garden vhen it is cool and nice. But of course, because of vork, ve cannot be together every hour of day. So ve have breakfast together every day.

 **Medic:** It is a must. Even vhen ve have bad days, arguments.

 **Heavy:** Vhich are very few. I cannot even remember last time ve argue about something.

 **Medic:** Zhe toaster.

 **Heavy:** Ve argue about _toaster_?

 **Medic:** You keep forgetting to put zhe cover back on. Remember zhe time Eudoxus’ beak got stuck in zhe toaster?

 **Heavy:** Oh. Now I remember. But vhat I remember most is vhat ve did _after_ ve talk about toaster.

 **Medic:** Heavy, you are digressing from zhe question.

 **Heavy:** I am not! Vhat ve did _is_ something ve enjoy doing together! Very, very, _very_ much! And oh, yes, you can also see that Doktor is _very_ cute vhen he blush.

 **Medic:** Please excuse my silly husband. Sometimes he talks about strange, random things zhat have nozhing to do vith zhe topic at _hand_. So, _yes_ , ve have breakfast together every day. Since ve have one car, he drives me to zhe clinic und zhen picks me up for lunch or brings lunch to zhe clinic if he is free. Mostly it is zhe latter. Zhose times are vhen ve get to talk most during zhe day.

 **Heavy:** Ve also talk during dinner. And after dinner. _Especially_ after dinner. Sometimes all the vay till next morning!

 **Medic:** Please excuse my silly husband again. I zhink he is a little confused vhat ve are talking about now.

 **Heavy:** Boinking _boinking_!

 **Medic:** Ja, vhat is zhe _next_ question, bitte?

**Q: Was there ever a time you thought that your relationship wouldn’t last?**

**Heavy:** Never.

 **Medic:** Vell … ja. But only once vas it serious! It vas last year, just before he _proposed_ to me. He kept zhe proposal und home vedding a secret from me, so zhere vas a short time vhen zhe trust between us vas so strained. He had never kept secrets from me before, so … for a vhile, I zhought he vas cheating on me. But it vas just me alloving my insecurities to get zhe better of me. I have since corrected zhat.

 **Heavy:** Doktor is too hard on self sometimes. Also so silly sometimes.

 **Medic:** It takes a silly man to recognize another silly man.

 **Heavy:** Vill not deny that, moy muzh.

 **Medic:** I zhink I should mention, I vas married previously. It vas … not a positive union und did not end on zhe best of notes eizher. It lasted for over _twenty years_. So vhen you talk about relationships und vhat makes vone good, zhe length of time spent together is not necessarily a reliable measuring stick. It is vhat you do vith zhe ozher person in each day zhat you have vith zhem zhat counts.

 **Heavy:** Vhen you are in love, even arguments are good, because the love is cushion that make the blows and jabs soft. Love also make sure bond between us stay strong and healthy vhen ve aren’t feeling good, vhen there are bad days vith lot of stress.  

**Q: What advice would you give to new couples today?**

**Heavy:** I do not know if I have enough experience to answer that already. Maybe even after hundred, or _thousand_ years, is still not enough experience.

 **Medic:** If I have vone advice, it is to be honest vith yourself. Vhen you know you are unhappy und you cannot be who you really are, it is time to leave und free yourself. Don’t vait until it is too late.

 **Heavy:** And if you choose to be vith someone, think about vhether it is only until good feeling is gone, or it is for life. Must also think about vhether it is just lust, or love. They are not alvays same thing. If you cannot tell difference, then maybe you are not ready for long commitment vith another person. And like Doktor say, be honest. Vhen you lie, you hurt not only yourself but other people. So be honest from the start … unless you are planning big surprise like marriage proposal and custom vedding rings you make in your basement vorkshop!

**Q: What’s the biggest lesson about love and partnership you’ve learned along the way?**

**Medic:** Zhe best zhings alvays require zhe most vork.

 **Heavy:** Da, it takes vork, every day of our lives. But it is zhe best kind of vork.

 **Medic:** Vhen he loves me, it gives me strength. Vhen I love him, it gives me courage. Vhen ve love each other, it gives us both und also teaches us to be kind to each other about our veaknesses, to accept each other as ve are as ve grow togezher.

 **Heavy:** And you say I am sentimental one.

 **Medic:** It must be you rubbing off on me after all zhese years. I may go und see a doctor about it to retrieve my cruel, cynical side.

 **Heavy:** And change who you are vhen I love you as you are?

 **Medic:** Ach, you have discovered yet another veakness of mine!

 **Heavy:** Do not vorry, moya lyubov, I vill keep it safe and vatch your back. Like I alvays do.

-        **Giddy T.F.**


End file.
